livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Eanos Setirav (jkason)
Basic Information Race: Human Class: Inquisitor (favored) Archetypes: Heretic & Preacher Level: 4 Experience: 6704 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common Deity: Issolatha Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 17 +3 (5 pts) +2 racial, +1 lvl 4 CON: 10 +0 (0 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (10 pts) CHA: 12 +1 (2 pts) Current Location The Dunn Wright Inn Combat Statistics (Max -2) HP: 29 = +0 CON) +3 FC (Inquisitor) AC: 17 = +3 DEX +4 Armor AC Touch: 13 = +3 DEX AC Flatfooted: 14 = +4 Armor INIT: +06 = DEX +3 WIS (Cunning Initiative) BAB: +03 = Inquisitor CMB: +04 = BAB +1 STR CMD: 17 = +3 BAB +1 STR +3 DEX Fortitude: +05 = Inquisitor +0 CON +1 Cloak Reflex: +05 = Inquisitor +3 DEX +1 Cloak Will: +08 = Inquisitor +3 WIS +1 Cloak Speed: 40' Base speed (Domain) Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics MW Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +07 = (03) + DEX (03) + MW (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, range 110' Comp. Longbow (Str +1)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, range 110' Cestus: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger**: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2 Dagger (thrown)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, range 10' Spear: Attack: +04 = (03) + STR (01) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3 Spear (thrown)*: Attack: +06 = (03) + DEX (03) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: x3, range 20' * +1 to hit / damage within 30' (point blank shot), *'' Deadly Aim'' available (-1 attack, +2 damage) ** Draw as swift action (spring loaded wrist sheath) Racial Features • Favored Class: Inquisitor • Racial Abilities: +2 ability of choice (Dex) • Skilled: +1 Skill Point / level • Normal Speed: Base speed of 30 feet. • Bonus Feat: At 1st level • Languages: Any language available as bonus Class Features Inquisitor (Heretic & Preacher Archetypes) • Weapon Proficiency: * All simple weapons * Hand crossbow, Longbow, Repeating Crossbow, Shortbow * Favored weapon of deity (shortbow) • Armor Proficiency: Light & Medium armor, non-tower shields • Judgement (Su): 2/day, invoke as a swift action Additional judgement: Escape (Heretic Archetype) • Stern Gaze (Ex): Add 1/2 Inquisitor level (min 1) as morale bonus to Intimidate & Sense Motive checks • Lore of Escape (Heretic archetype, replaces Monster Lore) (Ex): Add Wisdom bonus to Bluff and Stealth checks in addition to normal ability mod • Hide Tracks (Heretic archetype) (Ex): -5 penalty for anyone trying to find or follow Eanos' tracks • Cunning Initiative (Ex): Add Wis mod to initiative as well as Dex mod • Detect Alignment (Sp): Detect chaos/evil/good/law (choose one) at will • Track (Ex): + 1/2 Inquisitor level on Survival checks for tracking • Determination (Ex) (Preacher Archetype) (replaces solo tactics, bonus teamwork feat 3): Free action to do one of the following: Aggression: Reroll attack before results. Must take reroll. Defense: +4 insight to AC against attack that would hit; attack misses if it doesn't hit new AC. Warning: Opponent of line of sight ally must reroll a hit, taking second roll result. Usable 1/day, +1/day for each bonus teamwork feat given up (2/day @ 3rd) • Domain: Travel (Trade subdomain). Increased Base Speed: +10' base Silver Tongued Haggler (Su): +1/2 level (min 1) to Bluff, Diplomacy, or Sense Motive checks. 6 (3 +3 Wis) times / day Free action • Spells: Spontaneous Divine Caster. Known: Orisons: 6, 1st: 4, 2nd: 2 Feats • Point Blank Shot (1st level): +1 to hit and damage ranged attacks at < 30' • Precise Shot (Bonus Human): No penalty for firing into melee • Deadly Aim (3rd level): -1 ranged attack for +2 ranged damage Traits • Suspicious (Faith): +1 Sense Motive checks • Armor Expert (Combat): Reduce ACP by 1 Skills Skill Points: 28 = x4 {+7 Base + 1 Race} (Inquisitor level 4) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff* 11 4 3 1 +3 Lore of Escape Climb 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Diplomacy* 08 4 3 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 -0 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 03 0 0 3 +0 Intimidate 10 4 3 1 +2 Stern Gaze Knowledge (Dungeon) 04 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 11 4 3 3 +1 Ioun Stone Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 -0 +0 Sense Motive* 14 4 3 3 +4 Suspicious, Stern Gaze, Ioun Stone Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 -0 +0 Spellcraft 04 1 3 0 +0 Stealth 14 4 3 3 -0 +4 Lore of Escape, Ioun Stone Survival 09 1 3 3 +2 Track Swim 01 0 0 1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 * Can be augmented with the Silver-Tongue Haggler ability (+1/2 level) Spells Known Orisons (at will, DC 13): Brand Create Water Detect Magic Disrupt Undead Guidance Light 1st level (4/day, DC 14): Divine Favor Expeditious Retreat Protection from Evil Shield of Faith Wrath (FC bonus) 2nd level (2/day, DC 15): Silence Weapon of Awe Equipment Equipment Cost Weight MW Comp Longbow +1 Str 500 gp 03 lb Efficient Quiver 1,800 gp 02 lb** Arrow Compartment(60 items) Arrows (20) 01 gp 03 lb Blunt Arrows (20) 02 gp 03 lb '' Cold Iron Arrows (19)'' 02 gp 03 lb Javelin Compartment (18 items) Silver Blunt Arrows (16) 04 gp 03 lb Spear Compartment (6 items) Spear (3) 06 gp 18 lb Comp Lngbow +1 Str 200 gp 03 lb Silver Cestus 25 gp 01 lb Spring loaded wrist sheath 05 gp 01 lb Cold Iron Dagger 04 gp 01 lb MW Chain Shirt 250 gp 25 lb Cloak of Resistance +1 1,000 gp 01 lb Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Component pouch 05 gp 02 lb Belt pouch 01 gp 0.5 lb Holy symbol, silver 25 gp 01 lb CLW Wand (49 charges) 750 gp 00 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Rations x2 01 gp 02 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp 00 lb Waterskin 01 gp 04 lb Silversheen 250 gp 00 lb Total Weight: 47.5 lb ** All items in quiver total 2 lb while in it. ' Light Medium Heavy ' Max Weight*: 0-58 59-116 117-175 * Str as +1 from MW Backpack Consumables Used Cold Iron Arrows: 1 Silvered Blunt Arrows: 4 CLW Wand Charges: 1 Finances PP: 10 GP: 01 SP: 03 CP: 03 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6'1" ft Weight: 200 lbs Hair Color: Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Background Eanos grew up in a remote temple of Issolatha, trained by country priests in a variety of disciplines, alongside a rather sizable host of other orphans. He was a star pupil, excelling in the arts of stealth and in rooting out the stealthy. He was hardly surprised when, as he neared the age when he would be sworn to the brotherhood, he expressed genuinely divine gifts, spontneously calling forth a magical shield during a sparring exercise. The brothers, on the other hand, were rather stunned, since they deliberately kept trainees from divine magical training until they were ordained and their loyalty assured. You see, this wasn't an ordinary temple of Issolatha at all, but rather one corrupted and co-opted by the Ears of the Whisperer. Before they could fully respond to this turn of events, however, Brother Setirav (Eanos’ trainer, mentor, and intended ‘handler’) escaped with the boy. It seems Eanos’ miracle had brought the aging assassin a change of heart. Unfortunately, the escape attempt brought him an arrow in the spleen. Before he died, Setirav revealed the temple’s secret purpose to the youth. He was not, however, able to tell the young man the extent of the corruption. Stunned, frightened, and confused, Eanos wandered out into the world suddenly unsure of everything around him. Emotionally scarred by his experiences, Eanos no longer trusts the church at all, taking it on himself to be a solitary representative of the Lady of Secrets. He does his best to root out lies and corruption, while simultaneously attempting to evade the notice of The Ears. Adventure Log Replacing third level retired character Saktouk Bekloric XP Received: 3300 Treasure Received: 3000 GP First Appearance: The Dunn Wright Inn Adventure: Roaming Dead Encounter Experience: 903 XP Time-Based Expeience: 720 XP Total XP: 1623 Treasure split: 1984.33 GP Adventure: Precious Cargo Encounter Experience: 800 XP Time-Based Expeience: 981 XP Total XP: 1781 Treasure split: cracked dark blue rhomboid ioun stone (400 gp), cracked pale ruby trillian ioun stone (200 gp), 1687.25 GP Level Ups Level 4: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . NPCs Encountered * Konys Svens: Member of Venzan Guard (White Cloaks) * Phedilo Crea: Halfling employer Approvals *Approval (Nov 10, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 3 *Approval (Nov 12, 2011) (IronWolf) level 3 Category:Approved Characters Category:Wandering the Streets